


My Friend Sticky

by ShyWrites



Category: Original Work
Genre: Child Playing Pretend, Imaginary Friends, Monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 08:05:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17863532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyWrites/pseuds/ShyWrites
Summary: Sticky is a friend that everyone knows about through the words of Charlie. She spends so much time with him and loves him dearly but do they really know what Sticky is?





	My Friend Sticky

**Author's Note:**

> Hello AO3 community! This is my first story on here and though I'm not a stranger to writing, I am a stranger to this platform so forgive me for that. I hope you all enjoy the story and 'stick' around for more stories from me!
> 
> ~ShyWrites

“Sticky, get out from there!”

A four year old girl whined as she looked under the bed of her dark room. Her mother and father had put her bed hours ago. She was supposed to be asleep so she could be well rested for school day tomorrow. She was supposed to be in bed and dreaming by now. However a friend of hers was keeping her awake.

Apparently this nighttime friend was Sticky.

The girl told everyone she came across about Sticky. Her parents, her teachers, her classmates. Even her neighbors knew about her little friend. She drew pictures for Sticky, she gave Sticky presents, she even threw Sticky a birthday party (even though she never could figure out when his birthday was). She loved her friend but this distanced her from the other kids.

The kids at school believed that she was weird for putting Sticky over being friends with them. They all played with each other and avoided her. This left her lonely during the school day and making her dread the place. Sometimes she would even pretend to be sick if it meant she could stay home. The kids at school kept their distance and refused to have any contact with her. 

From birthday parties to sleepovers, no one would show up. The girl grew depressed during the day. At school, she always went to the nurse’s office to do her work and stayed there until she could go home. Her parents soon learned about this behavior and grew distraught for their daughter. There shouldn’t be anything wrong with a four year old showing off her imaginary friend, right? There can’t be anything wrong with that.

So why were the children distancing themselves?

The girl’s mother and father confronted her about the children but she always told them not to worry. Sticky was the greatest friend in the whole world and she didn’t need to be friends with some kids at school. Her parents gave her their worried approval and something changed in their daughter.

She stayed up laughing and playing in the dead of night. From their bedroom, her mother and father could hear the gleeful footsteps of their little girl as she played tag with Sticky. She danced with Sticky to songs they made up together. They ran around the house together and this annoyed the two parents to no end. 

Sure they wanted their daughter to have an imaginative personality. They wanted their daughter to be a creative spirit. They wanted her to be an outgoing, optimistic, ray of sunshine. The parents were actually glad that they can hear their daughter’s sweet laughter and excited giggles. However, they also wanted their night’s rest. 

So, they told her to quiet it down. And continues that to this day.

“STICKY!” she stomped her feet against the hardwood floor. “Come out! I know you’re under there!”

“Charlie honey,” her father knocked from the other side of her bedroom door. “Whisper please.”

“Okay!” she giggled, crawling under her bed. She popped out from the other side and frowned. 

Sticky wasn’t there.

Sticky was always a good hider and seeker. At least that’s was Charlie claimed him to be. She crossed her arms, peeking under her blankets. Nope. Not there either. Charlie scanned the drawers and under the bed again. 

No sign of Sticky anywhere. 

“Did you leave the room Sticky?!” she shouted. “NO FAIR! THAT’S CHEATING!”

“Charlie,” her father opened the door. “You can either play with Sticky quietly or go to bed!”

“But Sticky’s cheating! And I can’t go to sleep without him!” Charlie cried as her father shook his head. 

“Well can you find him quietly? Me and Mommy are trying to sleep.”

“Okay!”

Her father hugged his daughter before heading back out the room and down the hall. Charlie then marched out of her room and went through every nook and crack of the house. The bathrooms, the closets, the cabinets, even under the couch but there was no sign of Sticky. 

Tears started to brim Charlie’s eyes. After all the fun games they played. After all the snacks she made for him. After all the nights they spend together, there was no way he would just disappear! They were best friends, weren’t they? They would always be there for each other, won’t they? 

So where was he?

“STICKY!” she cried, tears pooling out of her eyes. She bawled herself up on the floor of the living room as she remembered the first time they met. It was a thunderstorm but no one was more scared than Sticky.

She remembers him crawling into bed with her and snuggling close to her. Charlie was fearful but she had to be brave for him. She cuddled close to him and told him that the angels were playing the drums. Sticky asked her about the lightning and she told him that their drums glow in the dark. Charlie also explained that rain was just the conductor crying over their beautiful performance. 

Since then Sticky stayed by Charlie’s side and to imagine him gone without a trace was too much for Charlie. She wanted Sticky to stay forever. To play with, to enjoy snacks with, to have parties for. She loved Sticky dearly and she didn’t want him to go. 

“Charlie, what’s the-” her father started as he looked up at the ceiling above his daughter.  

There was a brown almost black creature, it’s limbs stretching to every corner of the room. It’s body was thin and looking easily breakable the only thing that stood out was the circular structure that represented it’s head and claws that sprouted from it’s fingers. The head had no notable features other than small dents that were at the center. 

It opened up to look like fleshy petals to reveal some yellow fangs. The father turned pale as Charlie turned to him. She then followed his eyes and saw the creature on the ceiling.

A smile formed on her face as she wiped her tears. “Sticky!”

As the creature hopped down and embraced the child, Charlie's father had passed out on the staircase. 


End file.
